Vän eller kärlek?
by malax10
Summary: Danielle & Reine är två Rawenclavare.Reine älskar att läsa men det gör inte Danielle.Reine hittar en bok som hon visar för Danielle.Danielle läser och nu börjar hon hoppas på ett dubbelliv...Se vad som händer!
1. Ekorren & Vargen

**Ekorren & Vargen**

"Tagghorn!Kolla på Snorgärsen!"hördes Sirius Blacks röst i en halvfull korridor med Gryffindorare & Hufflepuffare & några Rawenclaware.Allihopa kastade en blick mot Dom 4 Marodörerna och sen uatn att bry sig om vad dom höll på med gå vidare.Jag suckade.

"Hur orkar dom hålla på sådär?"undrade min kompis Reine Hearle.

"Fråga inte mej"svarade jag.Danielle Flauer heter jag.Smal,med långt svart hår & blåa ögon.

Reine & jag går i Rawenclaw i tredje årskursen.Jag var inte mugglarfödd, men det är Reine. När Slytherinare kommer förbi oss brukar dom sedan ropa "Se upp för smutsskallen du har brevid dej!"

Men Reine bryr sig inte.Jag beundrar den tjejen. Just nu Var Reine & jag på väg till trolldryckskonsten, som vi hade ihop med Hufflepuff.Jag gick snabbt ifrån korridoren som marodörerna var i och traskade iväg till trolldrycken.Jag satte mig ner på en bänk långt bak.Reine satt sig brevid mej.Proffessor Snigelhorn kom in och eleverna som nyss hade sprungit runt i klassen satte sig."Gomorron allihopa!"sa han."Go morron"svarade eleverna glatt.Jag & Reine brydde oss inte om att hälsa godmorgon.Det hördes ju ändå upp till astronomitornet när Rawenclavarna skulle säga godmorgon."Nu får ni slå upp sidan 121 i boken,så vi kan börja läsa om..."Sen orkade jag inte lyssna mer.Jag började dagdrömma.Plötsligt sparkade Reine mej försiktigt.

"Kom igen nu sömntuta!"skrattade hon."Lektionen e slut nu!"Jag steg upp & började gå mot dörren.Vilken tråkig dag,tänkte jag.

När jag kom till uppehållsrummet började jag göra som jag alltid gjort.Fundera över hur jag hade hamnat i Rawenclaw.Jag tyckte inte om att läsa böcker.Det var liksom inte min stil.  
"Kan du följa med mej till biblioteket?"undrade Reine.

"Visst"svarade jag.Vi klev ut ur öppningen till Rawenclavs uppehållsrum, och började bege oss till biblioteket.När vi kom fram var det tomt.

"Härligt"sade Reine muntert."Jag tänkte visa dej en grej som du kanske skulle gilla"la hon till.

Hon stegade iväg och efter en stund så kom hon tillbaka med en bok under armen.

"Läs"sa hon och slå upp boken.

_Det finnns många olika människor här i världen._

_Men det är få som bär på en hemlighet som denna._

_Hemligheten är: Animagus!  
Ja,en animagus.Det är få som har lyckats bli en sådan._

_För det är ytterst väldigt kompilicerat att bli en.Och väldigt farligt._

_Så därför är det ingenting vi rekomenderar.En Animagus är_

_en person som kan efter vilja förvandla sig till ett speciellt djur._

Längre läste jag inte.

Boken jag nyss läst ur verkade inte så gammal.Reine såg ut att ha läst mina tankar.

"Den är en kopia.Alldeles nytryckt.Men jag hittade inte något original."sade hon.

"Kanske så finns den på den avdelningen."sade jag lågt.Reine gick iväg till avdelningen.

Efter en halvtimma eller nåt sånt så kom hon tillbaka.

"Det nappade inte."sade hon sorgset.

"Du"sa jag efter en stund."Tänkte du att _vi_ skulle bli _Animagusar_?

"Nu först fattar du"sade hon och skrattade lite.

"Vilket djur skulle du vilja bli då?"frågade jag.

"Jag var inte säker men jag tänkte nåt i stil med ekorre"sade Reine."Allvarligt"lade hon till när hon fick se min grimas.Jag började gapskratta.  
"En _Ekorre_??!Av alla slags djur vill du blin en gnagare?"flämtade jag ur mig.

Hon fnyste till.

"Dom är faktiskt smarta,ekorrarna!"Jag tittade på henne.

"Som glömmer bort var dom har gömt sitt vinterförråd,ja"kläckte jag ur mej.

"Vad skulle _DU_ vilja vara då?"sa hon efter en minuts tystnad.

Jag tänkte en stund.Jaa,vad skulle jag vilja vara då?Jag tänkte en stund till.

"En...en varg"sa jag till slut.Då började hon titta konstigt på mig.

"En varg?Vad är det för speciellt med dom då??"sa hon.

"Dom..är liksom så vackra.Inte elaka.Förståndiga.Och självständiga."sa jag drömmande.

"Jaja,en varg är inte elak som dödar en männsika fast hon inte har gjort nåt"muttrade Reine.

Reines mamma blev mördad av en varg.Hon har hatat denna varelse sedan dess.

"Det var ju i självförsvar!"brast det ur mej.

Reine tittade på mig.Hon tänkte en stund,såg det ut som och sedan frågade hon

"Vill du bli en animagus?"

"Jaa,det vill jag"svarade jag och började fundera på hur vi skulle göra.

"Jag med.Men jag vill inte vara en ekorre längre."sa Reine


	2. Äntligen!

**Äntligen!**

Jag satt och gjorde mina läxor med Reine.Det var en eftermiddag,och ingen av oss hade nämnt något om nån animagus.Det verkade vara ett förbjudet ämne mellan oss.Det gjorde mej lite sorgsen.

Reine var ju min bäste vän!Jag tog ett djupt andetag och sade sedan

"Har du hittat nåt?"

"Vaa??Vadå?"sade Reine som inte verkade fatta vad jag snackade om.

"Något om Animagusarna"sa jag och hoppades innerligt att hon hade det.

"Nej"sa hon och suckade.Jag kände hur modet sjönk.

"Inte någonting alls?"försökte jag.

Hon skakade på huvudet.Jag återvände till mina läxor.Det var onödigt att fårga om något mera.Vi hade redan högar av läxor att göra.Jag försökte koncentrera mig men det gick inte.Jag tog mina böcker och gick till biblioteket.Reine undrade vart jag skulle men jag sade att jag skulle fråga proffesor Flitwick om en sak.Jag gick fram till en hylla och sökte efter ordet animagus.Men jag hittade ingenting.Och då såg jag.Remus Lupin satt lutad över en bok med dom speciella orden på pärmen.Animagusarna.Så hette boken.Jag tittade en stund åt hans håll.Sen gick jag nervöst fram till honom.

"Tror du att jag skulle kunna få låna den där boken efter dej?"frågade jag.

Han ryckte till.Han såg upp på mig.  
"Den här?Visst"sa han och lade boken i mina händer.Jag tittade förvånat åt det håll han försvunnit.

Konstig kille,tänkte jag för mig själv och började läsa.

Efter att ha läst fem sidor ur boken visste jag att detta var boken vi letade efter.Jag halvsprang till Rawenclavs uppehållsrum.Så fort jag kom in så vändes 20 st ögon mot mig.Resten fortsatte med vad dom höll på med utan att ta någon notis om mej.Jag gick generat till Reine och höll upp boken för henne.Hon tittade en stund på framsidan.Sen tittade hon på mig.Hon log.

"Vad bra att du hittade en bok om animagusar!"sa hon och tog emot boken och började genast läsa.

Efter en timme kom hon fram till mig.

"Nu vet jag _Exakt_ hur vi ska göra"sade hon till mig och började dra iväg mej genom halva slottet.

Vi kom fram till ett förråd.  
"Stå vakt du.Vissla till om nån kommer,och uppehåll personen."sade hon och skuttade in i rummet.

Jag tittade åt båda hållen hela tiden.Då kom en slytherinelev förbi.Jag stängde dörren och började vissla.Han vände huvudet mot mig.

"Vad gör du så för?"undrade han.

"Så att du skall ha något att fråga om"fräste jag tillbaka.

När han passerat och inte längre syntes till så öppnade jag dörren.  
"Går det bra?"frågade jag Reine.

"Visst,oroa dej inte för mej!"mumlade hon och kom ut ur rummet med en liten väska i handen.

Hon började gå raskt åt vänster men stannade plötsligt upp.Hon svängde sig om och tittade på mig.

"Vet du något ställe som vi kan få vara ifred på?"undrade hon.

"Öh..nej"sa jag och undrade vad hon tänkte på.

Reine började gå mot flicktoaletten.Missnöjda Myrtle,tänkte jag automatiskt.

Reine öppnade dörren och gick in.Hon gav mej en lapp.

Där stod:

_Dani,kan du gå efter:_

_Min kittel & en slev_

_2st glas_

_min trollstav_

_Boken_

_Din talförmåga_

Jag skrattade.

"Min talförmåga,jo man tackar"sade jag

Reine tittade på mej och log.  
"Äntligen har du hittat den!Kan du söka efter allt annat också?"Reine var ganska lat.

"Ok,som du vill"sa jag och började gå upp till uppehållsrummet igen.


	3. Ylande natt

**Ylande natt**

Nu är det tre år sedan Reine & jag blev animagusar.Jag blev det djur jag ville bli och Reine blev till en katt.Jag uppmuntrade hennes fundering om att bli katt,så det blev det.Själv är jag överlycklig som varg.Att få springa så fort,att få känna alla lukter,höra så mycket vackert man aldrig hört förut.

Reine & jag brukar inte vara djuren så mycket,men på sista tiden har jag faktiskt sprungit ut mitt i natten utan Reine.Jag kände en sån fruktansvärd längtan över att få springa lite och nosa på allting.Till exempel igår natt var jag ute.Och veckan före det.Men Reine vet inte om det.Just nu har jag dåligt samvete för det.

Jag tittade ut genom fönstret i biblioteket.Den snöade ute.Vita,vackra, flingor föll ner på fönsterbrädet.Jag hoppades att nästa gång jag skulle gå ut som varg att jag hade fått vinterpäls eftersom det var flera minusgrader ute.Jag suckade till.Jag försökte göra mina läxor.Men det gick inte så bra.Plötsligt hördes ett brak.Jag hoppade upp ur stolen.Jag hörde skratt från andra sidan bokhyllan.

"Nu kanske du slutar bråka med Peter"skrattade en röst.James Potter, tänkte jag.Fanns Potter här så fanns Black här.Jag tog mina böcker och stoppade ner dom i min stora blåa,axelväska.Jag kikade nyfiket mot Marodörerna när jag gick förbi.Men Black var inte där.Jag pustade ut.Det vara bara James som retade Severus Snape igen.Peter Pettigrew stod bara och tittade på medans hans vän klådde upp en slytherinare.Jag var väldigt glad över att Black inte var där eftersom jag blev alltid alldeles knäsvag när jag såg honom.Dom gråa ögonen och det svarta håret.Det gick inte att titta sig mätt på dom.Jag försökte glömma Black och började gå mot uppehållsrummet.Jag var mycket trött så jag gick och lade mej.Hoppas att dom vita,vackra flingorna är kvar imorgon,var det sista jag tänkte innan jag somnade.

"Dani!!"

Reine satt i min säng och vrålade mitt smeknamn i örat på mig.

"Kom igen nu då!Jag tänker gå och äta frukost innan jag går till lektionerna idag!"Reine lät lite irriterad.Jag klev upp och klädde på mig ordentliga kläder och borstade tänderna.Jag gäspade innan jag slog följe med Reine ner till frukosten.Blää,tänkte jag.Jag är inte hungrig.Jag tog en marmeladmacka och åt upp den.Jag drack lite te och försökte komma ihåg vad vi hade för lektioner idag.Få se.Försvar mot svartkonster kl 9,lunch,trollformellära...Längre hann jag inte.Det hördes en smäll hos gryffindorbordet.De fyra marodörerna skrattade.En tjej från andra årskursen började gråta.Hennes present hon hade fått hade exploderat när hon öppnade den.Hon sprang ut ur salen och hennes vänner kom efter henne.Jag tittade på Reine.

"Aldrig kan dom låta någon vara ifred"suckade hon.

"Önskar att dom kunde göra något mindre barnsligt"var allt jag hade att komma med.Och det var ju sant.Jag önskade att dom kunde uppföra sig lite mera som folk.

"Du..Reine..??"mumlade jag.

"Mm..."hördes det från Reine.

"Kan vargen & katten rasta igen?"frågade jag henne.Jag brukade säga så för att ingen skulle fatta vad vi snackar om.

"Kanske"svarade hon.Jag tittade på henne.Hon såg bort mot gryffindorbordet.Jag visste vem hon tittade på.Hon tittade på Remus Lupin.Hon var dödligt förälskad i honom.Jag sparkade till Reine.  
"Vad vill du?"frågade hon surt.

"Kan vi inte gå till försvar mot Svartkonster nu?"undrade jag.

Hon nickade och vi gick ut ur salen.

Reine satte sig vid första, bästa, lediga bänk.Jag satte mej bredvid henne.Efter några minuter kom proffesorn in.Reine rätade på ryggen.Jag sjönk ihop.Varför sitter jag egentligen här?Borde jag inte gå i Hufflepuff?Jag är ju ändå så himla osmart!Undrar om den där Sorteringhatten egentligen sa Rawenclav den där dagen för flera år sen.Undrar om den fortfarande håller fast vid sitt val?Men måste en Rawenclavare egentligen vara smart?Tänk om man är dum i huvet som jag då!Alla mina tankar virvlade om kring i min hjärna.Det kändes så konstigt.Jag tänkte på detta hela tiden.Hela lektionen.När vi äntligen fick gå så kände jag mig illamående.Jag borde ju inte höra till Rawenclav.

"Reine,jag går på toaletten"sa jag.

"Visst,men gör det snabbt!"svarade Reine.

Jag gick mot toaletten.När jag kom in så sprang jag till en toalett och började spy.Jag svettades.Jag gick ut ur båset och tittade på mig i spegeln.Vilken ful person som står där,tänkte jag.Jag började tänka på Black.Och på dom gråa ögonen.Det var hopplöst.Jag gick ut ur toaletten och började bege mej iväg till uppehållsrummet.

Jag gick igenom en korridor.Röster hördes.Undrar vem det är?

"Men kom igen nu då!Inte är du väl feg?"hördes en elak röst.

Ur Sirius Black synvinkel

Kan dom inte låta mig gå?

"Vad nu?Ger du redan upp?"hördes Severus Snapes röst i korridoren.

Sirius stirrade argt på den vaxbleka hyn med svart hår.

Snape hade Sirius i sitt våld.Han hade attackerat Sirius bakifrån.Sirius kände sig så dum när han blev fångad på det sättet.Snape & dom fyra andra slytherinarna sparkade till honom så fort han var i närheten av dom.Sirius var fångad i en ring.  
"Måste lilla bäbin ha hjälp flån stola Pottel?"En slytherinare talade med bebisröst.Dom andra skrattade.

Sirius var på vippen att svara Nej!Aldrig! Men han ångrade sig och sa istället

"Ja!Det måste jag!"

Det fick slytherinarna att skratta ännu värre.

Snape gick fram mot Sirius.Sirius slog Snape hårt i ansiktet.Snape ramlade av slaget.

"Vem är det nu som är bäbin?"skrattade Sirius.Han visste att han skulle betala för det där men just nu var det enda sättet att bli fri från knäppgökarna.Slytherinarna sprang genast till Snape som Sirius beräknat.Men han hade inte räknat med att störta rakt in i en tjej.Det var exakt vad han gjorde nu.

"AJ!Kan du inte se dig för?"frågade hon argt.

"Adjö,tjejen!"var allt som kom ur Sirius mun innan han sprang vidare.

När han kommit en liten bit så stannade han.Då började han tänka på att det fanns trollstavar här i världen.Han svor för sig själv.Varför tog han inte fram den och kastade förbannelser på allihopa?

Han började gå upp till uppehållsrummet för att kolla om dom andra var där.När han kom förbi två tjejer tittade dom förskräckt på honom.Han sa inget utan bara log åt dem.När han kom in så hördes James röst "Vad har du gjort?!?"Sirius tittade på honom.Han såg rädd ut.

"Titta dig inte i spegeln" hördes en pipig röst från Peter.

James drog genast med Sirius till deras sovsal.Han tog fram en spegel och bad honom titta i den.

Sirius tog emot spegeln och tittade.

"VA?!?!?"skrek Sirius.Han såg sig själv med blodig näsa & blåmärken i ansiktet.

"Vad har hänt"sa James med lugn röst.

"Snape"morrade Sirius.

James fattade direkt vad som hade hänt.

"Det händer inte igen.Jag lovar."sa han.

Sirius vaknade tidigt nästa dag.Han kände sig lite bättre.Han klädde på sig och vrålade Peter i örat för att han skulle vakna.Alla andra var redan uppe.Sirius gick ensam ner till frukosten.

Han klev in i den stora salen och satte sig vid gryffindorbordet.Han tog en macka och slök den hastigt.Han brydde sig inte fast folk glodde på hans blåmärken.Han åt i lugn och ro.Då kom James och dom andra.De satte sig ner brevid Sirius.Sirius steg upp och gick iväg utan att säga ett ord till dom andra.Han gick till pojktoaletten.Han satte fast locket och satte sig ovanpå toan.Han tänkte en stund på gårdagen.Han suckade och gick ut ur båset.Han gick genom korridorerna.Ett par tjejer från Hufflepuff fnittrade när dom såg honom.Han gav dom ett snabbt leende.Kanske blåmärkena börjar försvinna redan,tänkte han roat för sig själv.Han kände sig glad.  
"Där e du!"hördes James röst.Sirius vände sig om.James kom fram till honom.

Pojkarna gick in i klassrummet som dom skulle ha förvandlingskonst i.

Ur Danielle Flauers synvinkel.

Typiskt Reine att komma försent,tänkte jag surt.Reine & jag hade bestämt oss för att träffas för vårt "djurmöte".Men Reine var förstås försenad!

Plötsligt ser jag en mörk figur komma flämtande mot mej.Jaså nu går det att komma,tänkte jag.

"Förlåt för att jag är så sen men jag satt i biblioteket och läste en spännande bok och så kom Remus..."var allt Reine hann säga.

"Jaja tack det räcker"avbröt jag henne.

Vi började gå mot skogen eftersom det var inte så bra att förvandla sig där.

När vi båda blivit våra djur så började vi springa och leka kull.Reine var listig och började gömma sig för mig och mitt i allt kommer en katt fram.Sen när vi båda var uttröttade så började vi gå och nosa omkring oss.Eller rättare sagt JAG började nosa omkring.

Reine fräste till.Vad nu,tänkte jag.Då hörde jag ett yl.Äh bara några vargar,tänkte jag.

Vänta lite,Vargar?Jag började springa mot ljudet.Reine kom tätt bakom mig.När vi kom fram till den spökande stugan såg vi vem det var som ylade.En varulv.


	4. Samma Hemlighet

**Samma Hemlighet**

Jag tittade på Reine.Vad gör vi nu?

Plöstligt vände varulven blicken mot oss.Den såg rädd & ledsen ut men ändå ett rovdjur som är född till att döda.Jag såg att Reine sprang upp i ett träd och gömde sig.Shit!tänkte jag.Jag var ju inte så liten att jag kunde rymmas på en träd gren.Den skulle braka direkt.Jag vände mig om och började springa.Varulven kom efter mig.Då hörde jag ett annat yl.Med mer melodi i än varulvens yl.Jag slutade inte att springa.Istället så bestämde jag mej för att lura den där besten!Jag försökte komma på något listigt.Varulven är väldigt stor,tänkte jag för mig själv.Jag sprang mot en rävlya som jag hoppades att skulle vara tom.Varulven tittade in i hålet.Han började vråla ut sin raseri.Sen sprang han iväg.Jag väntade en stund innan jag vågade mej fram.Sen började jag springa mot ylandet som fortfarande pågick.När jag kom fram såg jag en svart,lurvig hund.Jag skuttade glatt mot den.Hunden tittade på mig.

"Vad vill du?"

Jag tittade på honom.Det var en hane.

"Gömma mig för faran"

"Vad är det då"

Han började gå mig på nerverna redan.Det var faktsikt en varulv i skogen!

"Varulven..."började jag.

"..är med mig."avslutade hunden.Jag tittade på honom.Är den där besten med en hund?

"Varför jagar den mej?Jag är inget byte!"

Nu började hunden morra.

"Du jagade en katt!"

Nu morrade jag åt honom.  
"Det är min vän!!!"

Hunden brydde sig inte mera om mig utan började springa in i skogen.Då hoppade en stor och vacker kronhjort fram ur skuggorna.Jag gapade.(eller hur nu vargar gör när dom är förvånade..)

Vad den var vacker och ståtlig.Hjorten började trippa mot mitt håll.Den tittade mej i ögonen.

"Vem är du?"

Det var minsann en klok kronhjort, tänkte jag.

Jag började tänka vad jag skulle svara.

"Kaira"sa jag efter en stund.Den genomskådade mej,tänkte jag.

"Vad är du?" frågade den ännu listigare.

Det dröjde ett tag innan jag svarade.

"En människa."

Hjorten såg mycket stolt ut.

"Så bra att du inte ljuger för mig."svarade den och lät mycket högfärdigt.

"Hur visste du det?"Jag häpnade.

"Enkelt,dina ögon är blåa.En vargs ögon är gula."sade den mycket stolt.

Det var tyst en liten stund.

"VAD är du då?"frågade jag honom,efter som jag nu insett att detta också var en hane.

Han såg ut att ha fallit från en mycket hög häst.

Det blev tyst igen.

"En männsika."svarade hjorten dystert.

Nu hade hunden kommit tillbaka och plötsligt såg jag att en fet råtta låg brevid kronhjorten.

Jag tittade på hunden.  
"Vad är DU då?"frågade jag honom.

Hunden tittade misstänkt på mig.

"Vad är du?"undrade han.

"Samma sak som du ,antar jag."svarade jag enkelt.Jag tittade mot hjorten.Den suckade.

Jag vände mej tillbaka mot hunden.  
"Jasså får vi se ditt sanna nylle då"sa den mest på skämt men jag tog det på allvar så jag blev till Danielle igen.Alla djuren stirrade på mig.Plötsligt stod där tre stycken pojkar i min ålder.

Ur Sirius Blacks synvinkel

Förbannade tjej!Varför måste du komma och störa oss.

Sirius huvud kokade av ilska.Och dumma James som avslöjade oss.Men hon sa ju också vem hon var eller hon rättare sagt visade.Den gråa vargen visade sig vara en Rawenclav elev vid namn Danielle Flauer.Låter franskt,tänkte han när han fick höra det.

Plötsligt hördes ett fasansfullt vrål.

"Remus"mimade han åt James & Peter.Danielle behövde inget få veta.

Han förvandlade sig till hund och började springa mot ljudet.  
Remus sprang i cirklar och bet sig själv.

"Lugna ner dej,Remus!"morrade Sirius åt honom.

Remus började lugna ner sig litet.Han satte sig sorgset på marken.

James kom i full fart mot dem med sin ståtliga form.

Efter honom kom en grå figur.Snabb som blixten,konstaterade Sirius.

Efter dom kom en orange-vit katt som försiktigt,försiktigt närmade sig Danielle.

Remus steg upp och började gå mot det Spökande huset.

Alla dom andra djuren följde i stillsamhet efter honom.

Sirius undrade vad som skulle hända härnäst.

När dom kom fram så gick dom en och en in i huset.

När dom kommit till gångarna så började Remus yla igen.

Det blir snart morgon,tänkte Sirius.

Remus började yla ännu värre och han förändrades till sig själv på en kvart.

Det var alltid lika hemskt att se det hela.Eftersom man såg verkligen att Remus led under förvandlingarna.Nu började dom traska iväg upp till slottet.Till slut vågade Reine bli sig själv.När dom allesammans kommit in i slottet så tog Sirius upp ämnet 'Remus är en varulv'.

"Ni måste lova att inte säga något!"viskade han till dom två tjejerna.

Reine såg skräckslagen ut.Men Danielle verkade vara intresserad av att Remus var en varulv.

"Hur länge har du varit en varulv"frågade hon Remus.

Han tittade undrande på henne.

"Öh..sen jag var mycket liten."svarade han förvirrad.

Sirius tog tagi Remus och nickade åt dom andra att komma med.

"Vi kanske ses!"ropade han åt dom två flickorna som stod ensamma och tittade på dom fyra marodörerna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skriv vad ni tycker om den här fictonet.Det är det första jag skriver.

Kritiser den allt vad ni orkar.Jag behöver veta.. :)


	5. Livlösa vänner

**Livlösa vänner**

Det hade gått en vecka sen den där natten då vi blev "vänner" med marodörerna.Reine slutade tjata så förfärligt mycket om Remus.Jag misstänker att hon är mer rädd än förälskad just nu.Det är snart jul och jag har bestämt mig för att köpa en julklapp till både Reine och marodörerna.Men jag är inte så säker på vad jag ska ge åt killarna.Vad vill killar egentligen ha i julklapp?Reines julklapp köpte jag redan på hösten eftersom den var på rea.Det är en roman som handlar om nån trollkarl som har känslor för en dödsdömd häxa eller nåt sånt.Men den passar Reine perfekt.Vad jag själv ska få i julklapp vet jag redan.Det är en faktabok om vargar som troligen kommer att bli den andra bok jag läser i.Reine gömmer bort julklappar sämst i världen.Hon gömde den bland sina strumpor.Och självklart så började jag frysa om mina stackars tassar...jag menar fötter!

Jag börjar blanda så förskräckligt mycket mellan varg- och människosaker.Som typ fötter och tassar.En gång var jag verkligen nära att avslöja mig själv.Det var på örtlära och Reine stod och diskuterade livligt med en tjej som heter nåt i stil med Joanne Johnson.Reine ville att vi skulle bli goda vänner alla tre och såklart hann min tunga före mitt förstånd.Joanne sade snällt och lite blygt hej till mig och jag sade spydigt

"Jaha vad för slags varelse är du då? En fet gammal sork?" Joanne stirrade på mig och undrade vad som var fel på mig.Jag fortsatte

"Du är då inte en vacker varg precis, som vissa andra har äran att vara..." Reine fick en "hostattack" och Joanne började gråta.Jag insåg vad som hade flugit ur min mun och sprang iväg till flicktoaletten och höll Missnöjda Myrtle sällskap.Reine berättade sedan att Joanne sade att jag var psykiskt sjuk och behöver komma in på St Mungos och få vård.

Jag kokade av ilska och såg aldrig Joanne i ögonen mer.Just nu var Reine och jag på lektion.Det var världens tråkigaste lektion som jag nånsin varit med om, tänkte jag när lektionen äntligen var slut.Det var örtlära.Reine babblade på om nån bok hon hade hittat i biblioteket som var så himla bra.

Sirus dök upp.Han log finurligt och blinkade.Han visade upp sin handled och höll upp två fingrar.Jag uppfattade genast hans budskap.Så jag vidarebefodrade det till Reine.

"Marodörerna och vi klockan två inatt"viskade jag och sneglade omkring för att försäkra mig om att ingen hade tjuvlyssnat.Reine såg förskräckt på mig.En tår rullade ner för hennes kind.

"Jag klarar det inte..."viskade hon och verkade få svårt att andas.Jag tittade oroligt på henne.

"Vad är det?"viskade jag.Reine gav mig en blick och sprang sedan sin väg.Plötsligt innan jag visste ordet av så var jag straxt bakom henne.

"Wow"utbrast jag.Några sneglade på mig och fortsatte sedan med det dom höll på med.Vad hände?Ena stunden stod jag flera meter bakom Reine och i nästa hade jag sprungit förbi henne.Jag anade det värsta.Reine hade inte märkt mig utan rusade upp för trapporna till Rawenclavs uppehållsrum.Plötsligt stod Severus Snape bakom mig och knakkade på min rygg.Jag vände mig om och gav honom en grimas.Han log elakt och tog min hand.Hårt.Det kändes som om han skulle klämma sönder min stackars tass...nej hand!Han gick med snabba kliv ut ur slottet.Jag försökte slingra mig ur hans grepp men det var förgäves.Greppet hårdnade för varje sekund som gick.Till sist morrade jag argt åt honom

"Vad gör du Snorgärsen?Är du helt från vettet eller?" Snape stannade långsamt och vände sig om.Men det var inte längra Snape där.Jag flämtade till och sen blev allt svart.

Ur Sirius Blacks synvinkel:

"Var i fasiken är min kvast?"vrålade James och snart sökte alla i hela gryffindortornet efter James älskade kvast.Förutom två.Sirius låg bara lugnt i sin säng och sneglade då och då på Peter som såg ut att börja grina när som helst.James kommer rusande fram till dem.

"Varför hjälper ni inte mig att leta, era jädra latmaskar?"fräste James.Peter studsade genast upp och började söka.James kastade en blick mot Sirius.

"Du då?"började han.När han märkte att Sirius inte hade hört honom fortsatte han med en högre röst

"Den som hittar min kvast kan kanske få en liten belöning."När inte ens det hjälpte viftade James med sin hand framför Sirius.Sirius ryckte till och tittade förskräckt på James.

"Vad vill du?"fräste Sirius och kände sig väldigt irriterad.James såg oroligt på sin vän och skakade på huvudet innan hade ropade över axeln

"Sov så gott!".Sirius suckade och klev upp.Det var bara en vecka kvar till jul.Vad i helsike ska han ge till Danielle och Reine?Vad vill förresten tjejer ha i julklapp?Parfym?Nej för dyrt, tänkte han och rynkade på näsan.Kanske...nånting annorlunda?

Men vad skulle det vara isåfall?Han funderade och kastade en blick genom fönstret.Sedan spärrade han upp ögonen.

"JAMES!!!"vrålade han och sprang så fort han kunde efter sin bäste vän.

Ur Danielle Flauers synvinkel:

Jag hade en förfärlig huvudvärk och öppnade sakta mina ögon.Det sista som jag minns var ett förfärligt ansikte.

Personen som hade sett ut som Snape hade i själva verket varit ingen annan än Joanne Johnson.Allt var suddigt men jag kunde ändå klura ut att jag var under jorden tack vare mina vargsinnen.Snart blev blicken klarare.

Jag var fastbunden i en säng.Joanne stod och talade med några personer och verkade inte bry sig om mig.Vi var i en grotta.Var kunde jag inte lista ut men det var inom Hogwarts gränser.Jag vände min blick mot andra sidan sängen och såg flera andra personer som var fastbundna.

Dom var förfärligt bleka och jag kände hur skräcken kom krypande och klamrade sig fast som en fästing.Jag fick panik och började skrika.Joanne såg på mig och log brett.Hon kom närmare och såg mycket farlig ut.

"Jaså, här har vi vår underbara varg!"sade hon hånfullt och skrattade elakt.Jag spärrade upp ögonen och såg ett allt för väl bekant ansikte.Det var Reine som låg livlös i en säng längre bort.Jag började sparka men rörde mig inte ur fläcken.

"Du kan vara lugn"sade en röst som var oigenkännlig.Då.Sen när jag såg vem det var som hade sagt det kände jag igen rösten.Det var Remus.Joanne gick fram till honom och ställde sig på tå och gav honom en kyss på munnen.

Jag mådde illa och vände mitt huvud åt andra sidan och en äcklig sörja flög ur min mun och landade på golvet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pssst! Glöm inte bort att komentera!! ;)


End file.
